Missing You
by complete-gleek
Summary: They have only been apart for one day, what happens when they see each other again and someone pays a little visit? Finchel one-shot from my Tumblr.


**Hello! I'm back for my second drabbley fic. This was actually one of my role plays Para's that I have edited so that it could go on here! **

**Before I start I just want to say that I don't agree with cheating on people but it was used in this fiction to set the tone.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, like every other Gleek in our fandom but I don't own Glee or any of the characters.**

* * *

Although it had only been a day since they had last seen each other, Rachel already missed Finn like crazy. She knew they had said that they would stay just friends until she sorted everything out with Jesse, but she just couldn't go back to that now that she knew what it was like to be more then friends with him. She had spent the day wearing just the button up shirt that he had left and curling up on the couch watching TV. So while she waited for him to come over, she put in The Notebook.

Since Finn had gotten home, the most productive thing he had done was have a decent shower and have lunch. He was still in a complete daze that Rachel freaking Berry was very much in love with him! After a few hours of doing nothing he finally got bored and text Rachel, asking her if he could pop round her place again. Once he had gotten his reply he got in his car and made the ten minute drive to her place through the busy streets of New York, before hopping out he ran a hand through his hair to mess it up slightly, he jumped out the car and walked quickly knocked on her door.

When Rachel heard the doorbell ring, she paused the movie and stood up, running straight to the door. When she opened it up, she reached put and grabbed Finn's hand pulling him inside since she wasn't fully dressed. "I missed you." She said first before pulling him down to her to kiss him softly.

He didn't even have to wait a minute before the door flew open and, was being dragged into the house. When Rachel let go of his hand he quickly fixed up his shirt before leaning down to kiss her, "I missed you too" He said before leaning down for yet another kiss. He broke away and pulled her over to the couch where he sat down, pulling Rachel down with him.

Rachel fell onto his lap on the couch and cuddled up into his chest. "Well our 'staying friends' thing didn't last very long, I haven't even seen Jesse to break up with him yet?" She laughed putting a hand either side of his cheeks, pulling herself against his lips again. "I knew I wouldn't last being away from you for so long." She whispered against his lips then and moved her hands back to the nape of his neck.

Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel's tiny body as she sat on his lap. As she cuddled into him, he dropped a light kiss to the top of her head. "Yeah, I knew it wouldn't last long." He said quickly before kissing her softly, his hands settled on her back but every few minutes they would drop slightly until they were cupping her ass, where he squeezed it lightly, a small smile forming on his lips.

When he squeezed her ass, Rachel let out a low moan and deepened their kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth. "I missed you in more than one way." She mumbled before going back to kissing him the same way. Her hands pulled his mouth harder against hers and her hands trailed down his chest, slipping under his shirt and roaming around his bare chest, she loved the feeling of his muscles under her finger tips, he was always in tip top shape when she saw him.

He happily let Rachel deepen their kiss as he ran his hands over her ass slowly, as their tongues battled for dominance. "I can tell." He mumbled back, before bringing her lips back to his again in frantic kisses that set his body on fire. He groaned quietly as he felt Rachel's cool hands run along his chest.

Rachel grinned against his lips when he let out a groan and she pushed his tip up and off his body, pulling her lips away from his to do so. She instantly missed the contact, but she was pretty sure there was a lot more of it to come. "You know, it's a good thing I only put on your shirt and a pair of panties this morning." She said to him and unbuttoned the top three buttons on the shirt while biting her lip, revealing that she had no bra on underneath. A small smile formed on her lips as she gently tugged the bottom of his shirt, urging him to take it off.

Finn quickly understood what Rachel was trying to do when she started tugging at his shirt. He helped her tug it off before throwing it down on the floor somewhere behind her. He felt the cold air hit him like ice and shivered slightly before wrapping his arms around Rachel's petite body again. "It's a very good thing." He whispered huskily, as he watched in awe as she unbuttoned the shirt even further.

Rachel watched him intently as he watched her in awe at every bit of skin that was revealed. She stopped when she got just underneath her breasts and moved herself around so she was straddling his lap, just like their first time. She leaned forward and kissed his lips briefly before kissing along him jawline and then stopped at his ear. "I really like wearing your shirts." She whispered before nipping on his earlobe gently.

Finn smirked as she stopped unbuttoning the shirt. He pressed a deep kiss to her lips, as her ran his hands over her breasts, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "I really love you wearing them." He said softly "They look so much better on you than me." He whispered into her ear, as she kissed along his jaw. He gently squeezed her ass again as she started sucking on his earlobe. His eyes widened instantly when he heard a loud and clear knock at the front door.

Rachel was just about to start kissing down his neck when she heard a knock at the door. "Shit." She cursed and hopped up off Finn's lap "Put on your shirt quickly and make it look like you haven't just been making out with me. I'll go answer it." She said to him and began buttoning up the t-shirt she was wearing. Once it was all done, she brushed through her hair with her fingers and ran to the door. When she seen who was on the other side though, the whole situation got a lot worse. "Jesse…"

Finn stayed silent and just nodded at what Rachel had said. His eyes ran across the room, searching for his shirt, he quickly spotted it by the other chair. He swiftly got up and threw it on without realizing it was in fact, inside out. He then quickly jumped back onto the couch and hit 'play' on the remote to pretend to watch the TV as Rachel opened the door.

"Hey babe."Jesse said to her as Rachel bit her lip, glancing back into the house. "What are you doing back?" She asked, still blocking his view of her body with the door. "What I did was wrong and I just couldn't stand the guilt and I'm here to apologise."He tried to explain, Rachel had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at his words. It was always the same excuse. "Look, right now isn't a good time, Jesse. I'm still mad at you for leaving that party with a bunch of girls when you should have left with me." She said to him as she began closing the door, Jesse put his foot in it to stop it from closing and pushed it open so he could talk to her properly. "Why isn't it a good time? Is someone here?"He asked as he pushed the door open fully and took in her appearance, before walking towards the living room. "Jesse, I said I didn't want to talk now!"

As soon as Finn heard Jesse's voice panic set in "Fuck" he mumbled as he stood up quietly and made his way to the guest bedroom, trying not to make a sound as he went. He left the door open and hid behind the wall so that he could still hear everything that was being said. Anger started boiling through his veins when Jesse wouldn't give up and leave. All was silent for a minute before he heard steps getting louder and louder until he had realised that they had made their way into the living room.

When they got into the living room, Rachel let out a quiet sigh of relief when she didn't spot Finn on the couch. _"_What the fuck is going on Rachel? And why are you wearing a shirt that's not mine? Whose is it?"Jesse said to her, his face growing colder the longer he looked at her. She took a step back from him, seeing the anger in his eyes. "N-Nothing is going on! I told you. I just don't want to talk to you! And its Kurt's shirt, he.. he left it here." She stuttered. "I just threw it on this morning because I knew I would be staying in. Now could you please leave?" She tried to explain. Jesse took a step closer to her and Rachel took a step back, hitting against the wall. "Don't lie to me!" He shouted and raised a hand to hit her.

Finn took a few steps backwards until he feet hit the bed behind him, where he sat down quietly, wincing slightly as it creaked. He listened to what was being said, his hands curling into fists as his nail digging into his skin, as Jesse began shouting at her. He could hear the quiver in Rachel's voice; Finn knew this was going to end badly. "Don't lie to me!"He heard Jesse shout before a loud 'slap' rang through the house. He sat on the bed wide eyed for a second, not knowing what to actually do in this situation, he debated going out calmly or going out and beating Jesse to a pulp.

When Jesse's hand came into contact with her face, she fell to the ground from the force of the slap and clutched onto her cheek. "Just leave me alone, Jesse!" She cried out. "I skipped an audition just to come all the way back to make it up to you and this is what I come back to?"He screamed through gritted teeth as Rachel looked up at him with scared eyes as he moved quickly towards her again."I know something is going on, Rachie and I'm going to find out what it is. I'm not leaving until I do."

As Finn heard Rachel's cry out to Jesse he gripped the sheets on the bed tightly, he was seeing red and if Jesse did anything more to her he was going to go out there and slap him, himself. Hearing Jesse yell again was the final straw for him; he stood up and took a deep breath before storming out the bedroom quickly. "Leave her the hell alone!" He shouted, wincing at the threat in his own voice.

Rachel had never been so relieved when she heard Finn's voice ring out through the apartment; she felt a massive wave of relief wash through her but at the same time, fear. She didn't want Finn getting hurt because of her. She watched as Jesse turned from herself to Finn and back. He shook his head and laughed sarcastically. "I should have known. What the hell is he doing here, Rachel, Hm? I thought I told you to stay away from him. Let me guess, that's his shirt. Not Kurt's."

Finn quickly walked over to where Rachel had fallen over and helped her up, ignoring what Jesse had to say. "I'll sort him out." He whispered to her before turning around to face Jesse again. "She asked you to get out, now I'm telling you, or I'll call the cops. And you know how bad that'll look for those Broadway guys." He said with venom in his voice. He really didn't want things to turn physical anytime soon but if that's what it took, then he was going to throw some pretty good punches directly at his precious nose.

Rachel watched frantically as Finn turned to face Jesse, she could tell how pissed Finn was by the way his fists where clenched so tightly in his hands, she was pretty sure he would be drawing blood soon. The last thing she wanted was for him to get hurt. _"_You fucked MY girlfriend didn't you?"Jesse spat, completely ignoring what Finn had said seconds before. "I always knew you thought she was hot and wanted to get in her pants. What are you going to do now? Just dump her and move onto some other random slut you find out in some sleazy bar where you've come from?"He added. "Don't talk to Finn like that!"

Finn was quickly losing patience; he was going to snap if Jesse didn't listen to him soon. "First of all she is not a slut" He said through gritted teeth "I'm going to break it down for you Jesse." He said as slowly and calmly as he could "Get out, of this fucking house, or I will call the cops." He said the venom in his voice rising again. He took a step closer to Jesse so he towered over him "Get out!" He whispered harshly.

Jesse took a step back from Finn and looked over to Rachel. "This isn't over yet. You're still mine and I'm not letting you go that easily." He said to her before glaring at Finn and making his way out of the house, slamming the door behind him. When Rachel heard the door slam she winced and turned to look up at Finn as the tears started falling down her cheeks. "I'm so, so sorry." She whispered.

Finn let out a deep breath as Jesse slammed the door behind him. He quickly stepped over to Rachel and wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his shirt. "It's okay Rach." He whispered, pressing light kisses to her head as he held her. He then guided her over to the couch where he sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

Rachel gripped onto Finn's shirt tightly as he held her. Just being in his arms made her a little calmer. She fell down onto the couch on his lap and buried her head in his neck. "I'm so sorry you had to deal with him." She said shakily into his neck and tightened her grip on him. "You should have just stayed up there. Now he's not going to leave you alone either."

Finn ran his hand along her back, trying to calm her down. He hated it when he saw Rachel this upset, he swore a bit of him died every time things made her cry. "It's okay." He whispered, pressing another kiss to her head. "He hurt you Rach; I couldn't let him do that to you, even if it does mean he chases me around for a bit." He whispered again.

When Finn mentioned Jesse hurting her, she winced, remembering the sharp pain in her cheek. She was pretty sure there would be a big red mark there. "I love you so much, you know that right?" She said, lifting her head up from his neck and looking at him. "He's not going to come between us. I won't let him."

Finn looked down at Rachel, a small smile spreading across his face. "I love you too Rach." He said smiling again he smiled even more when he realised it was the first time they had actually confessed the way they felt about each other, when he noticed the growing red patch on her cheek he frowned slightly ."You want to put any frozen peas on it? It could stop it from going as red." He said quietly, holding her hand as he spoke.

"It's fine. I just want you to hold me right now." She said and lay down against his chest. "Do you think I could stay in your place for a few days? I just…I don't want him to come back here when I could be alone. He could do anything to me if I was here alone." She asked shakily. Jesse had never done anything like that before and she never expected him to do something like that so now, she had no clue what to expect.

Finn smiled softly, and pulled her into his chest tighter, resting his chin on top of Rachel's head. "I'm up for a bit of cuddle time." He said, trying to lighten the mood slightly. "Of course you can Rach, I mean as long as you don't mind Puck and Artie plus a house full of empty beer cans." He joked lightly, pressing a kiss to her temple. Of course she would stay with him, if she hadn't suggested it, he would have done.

Rachel laughed softly into his chest when he said he would like some cuddle time. "Good. 'Cause you're not going anywhere yet." She mumbled into his chest and snuggled closer if that was even possible. "I think I can handle those guys for a while, I can knock some sense into them if I need to plus, it will all be worth it when I get into bed with you at night." She said as she as lifted her head up to look at him properly again. She leaned forward them and kissed him softly just to show how much she appreciated everything he was doing for her.

Finn smiled widely when he heard Rachel laugh softly. "Lucky me." He said holding her tightly when she tried snuggling into him even more. He chuckled slightly at Rachel talking about the guys. "I better give them a call; check it's okay if you stay with us." He lent down and pressed a kiss against her awaiting lips before gently lifting her up and putting her on the couch "I'll be right back" He said, walking into the kitchen, his phone already in his hand.

Rachel nodded her head in agreement when he said he better check if it was okay she stay with the guys. She lay down on the couch and watched as he walked off into the kitchen with his phone. When he was out of sight, she brought her hand up to her cheek and winced at the sharp pain she got when her hand touched of it. Jesse had really hit her hard. She stood up from the couch, deciding to see how bad the damage was and sighed when she looked into the mirror on the wall; a big red mark was already forming. She would have a lot of explaining to do.

Finn spent a good ten minutes on the phone in the kitchen, Puck ended up writing a checklist of things that he wanted Rachel to help out with, of course it was only cooking but he still rolled his eyes at that. After hanging up, he walked back into the other room. "Hey, they said its fine and you can stay forever, in their words." He said walking up behind Rachel and wrapping his arms around her. "You sure you don't want anything cold on that babe?" He asked softly.

Rachel had just stood by the mirror examining the mark Jesse had left on her face while Finn was on the phone and when she heard his voice come back into the living room again and his arms wrapping around her she sighed in relief and relaxed back into his chest. "I guess I should put something on it, maybe it will stop the big red mark coming up. I don't want to have to come up with an excuse to tell everyone because of it." She sighed, but a small smile played on her lips from the way he called her 'babe'. He had called her it before, but it was new and she loved hearing it coming from his lips it somehow made her feel like the only girl in the world when he said it.

Finn rested his chin on the top of Rachel's head; he really loved their height difference some times. He gently ran his finger over the red patch on her face, wincing slightly as he felt how hot it was. "I'm gonna get you some peas." He said whispering into her ear sweetly. "Go relax on the couch and I'll be back in a sec." He said pressing a quick kiss to her UN harmed cheek. He quickly walked into the kitchen and started rummaging around the freezer to find the bag of frozen peas or something cold at least.

Rachel followed Finn's instructions and moved over onto the couch, laying herself down on it and watching out the window. She wasn't going to admit it to him, but she was still afraid of Jesse and that he would come back and hurt her. She didn't want to worry any one or put more pressure on Finn to keep her safe and constantly watch out for her. All these though ran through her head as she waited for Finn to come back and stared out the window.

When Finn finally found the peas he smiled, wrapping up the packet in a kitchen towel before walking back into the lounge where Rachel was already laying down on the couch. He walked over to her with a small smile. "Sit up quick." He said quietly when he stood near her head. As she sat up he quickly sat down and pulled Rachel back down so her head was in his lap, where he gently pressed the bag of peas to her cheek.

Rachel sat up when he asked and then lay back down when he was sitting comfortably. She let her head rest in his lap and let out a sigh of relief at the coldness pressing against her cheek. "That's feels lovely." She commented and brought one of her hands up to rest on his knee. "Thank you for taking care of me and not running because of my crazy ex."

Finn smiled as Rachel began to relax. He ran one of his hands through her hair gently and smiled down at her. "I'm not one of those guys Rach, who runs at the first sight of trouble." He said pressing a long kiss to her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He whispered, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear and relaxing into the couch.

Rachel smiled at his words and nuzzled her head into his leg. "I'm glad to hear that because I don't know what I would do without you now." She replied as she closed her eyes and let the relaxing feeling of the frozen peas on her cheek and Finn's little touches, take over her body. "When will we be heading to your place? I still have to pack some things." She asked.

Finn continued running his hand through her hair, he felt her relaxing under his hand and smiled. "I don't want to know what I'd do without you." He lent back into the couch and shut his eyes, even though they hadn't got up to any activities since yesterday he was still extremely tired. "Any time you want to leave Rach." He mumbled quietly.

Rachel contemplated when the best time to leave would be and she decided either way, it would be better for her to go and pack her things now. "I guess I better go pack. I kind of want to get out of here as soon as possible." She shrugged and stood up, after giving him a quick kiss, she moved upstairs and into her bedroom. When she got to her room, she began pulling out a few pairs of clothes, pyjama's, panties and bras, toothbrush, hair brush, everything else she needed for her hair, shoes and make up. She figured if she forgot anything, they could always come back and get it.

Finn smiled as Rachel got up quickly and pecked his lips. He watched her walk out the room and make her way up to her bedroom. He got off the couch and made his way into the kitchen to make himself a drink. Bringing the glass to his lips, he heard a bang and stopped; he put the glass down on the bench silently and walked over to the window. Looking into the garden he couldn't see anything so he went over to the front window…

Rachel heard a bang from somewhere but she ignored it, figuring it was only Finn downstairs she went back to packing her stuff. She wasn't exactly dressed properly for going out so she took out a pair of high waist denim shorts and changed into them quickly, tucking Finn's button up shirt she was wearing into them to make it look like it wasn't his and then pulling on a cardigan over it. She moved into the bathroom then, and started brushing through her hair and applying a bit of makeup to cover up the mark that was still a bright shade of red.

Finn stared out the window; jaw slacked at the sight in front of him, it wasn't usual for people to go round knocking down peoples bin and the rummage through them even if you were famous in New York. He walked over to the stairs and called up loudly. "Hey Rach?" He waited for a few moments before calling up again. "Rachel" He shouted. "Is it normal for people to rummage through your bins?" He shouted again.

Rachel had been in the bathroom doing her make up when she faintly heard Finn shouting up to her, so she moved out into the bedroom. "What's up?" She called back out to him and a confused look spread across her face at his next question. "Um, no! The odd time some crazy fan does or paparazzi but that rarely happens, why?" She shouted down to him glancing over at her hair straightener that was still turned on which meant she couldn't leave the room, in case something happened with it.

Finn waited for Rachel's response before making his way up the stairs. "Ex-boyfriends ever done it?" He questioned leaning up against the door frame. He chuckled at Rachel's face when she registered what he had said. "I'll go sort him out babe." He said stepping in and pressing a kiss to her forehead before running down the stairs and out the door.

At Finn's next question when he came up the stairs, Rachel's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened at the thought of Jesse being outside again. "You've got to be kidding me." She said and sighed before Finn came over and kissed her forehead. "Be careful, please? I don't want a murder scene out my front door." She called out to him and ran over to her bedroom window to watch the scene unfold.

"I'll be fine." He called out before swinging the door open at walking out the front. "Jesse." He shouted at the shorter man. "What the fuck are you doing?!" He shouted again as he stormed up to him. "Finding evidence_._" The man shouted as he continued rummaging through the bags. Finn grabbed the back of Jesse's shirt and pulled him up. "Get the fuck out." He said through gritted teeth as he shoved him towards the gate "Get off me." Jesse spat at Finn as he tried to wriggle out of his death grip "Not until you get put." He said again, glaring at him. When Finn reached the gates he swung one open before practically dropping Jesse onto the pavement "Now stay out." He said, a smirk forming on his lips.

Rachel stood at the window looking down at them, and she opened it a little to hear what they were saying. When Jesse said something about evidence a confused look crossed her face, evidence of what? That she had cheated on him? He should of known that she was on birth control. Her heart swelled though and a small smile crossed her face as she watched Finn take care of her, by throwing him out, he had always been her knight in shining armour. She was so glad she had him here, or else she would have been completely lost on what to do and would probably be in a lot more pain than she was already in, she might have even ended up in the emergency room, especially knowing that Jesse can really pack a punch.

Finn dusted of his hands on his trousers as he looked at the gate where Jesse had been thrown out of. He turned on his heels and walked back into the house with a smile plastered on his face. He shut the door behind himself and walked up the stairs to Rachel's room where he lent on the door frame again. "You nearly ready to go?" He asked softly. He walked in, laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, the smile still not leaving his lips as lea finished packing her bags.

Rachel finished off her hair and turned off the hair straightener, before putting it in her bag for Finn's once Jesse had left and she knew Finn would be on the way up. She smiled when she heard his voice in the room and turned around. "Mhm." She said and zipped up her bag quickly before crawling over on the bed to him and kissing him deeply. "Thank you for getting rid of him. I'll make sure to make it up to you later tonight." She mumbled against his lips before kissing them one more time.

Finn opened his eyes when he felt the bed dip slightly beside him; he then felt Rachel's lips on his own. He smiled into the kiss and pulled her flush against his body. "Mhm." He mumbled between their kiss as his hands slid down Rachel's back to rest on her lower back

She let him have his way for a few minutes, kissing him back heatedly and moving to straddled his waist. She began kissing down his jawline and neck when his hands moved down to her back. All of a sudden, she gave him neck one last kiss before pulling back and looking down at him. "There's a preview of what you will get…later." She teased, running her finger down his neck lightly and rubbing her warm centre against his jean covered straining erection. "But right now, we need to get moving before he comes back and finds us."

Finn moved his hand down again and squeezed Rachel's ass slightly as she moved to straddle him. He groaned slightly as she kissed along his neck, his smile turning into a pout as she pulled away. "No fair." He groaned as she rubbed herself on him. He quickly lent up and caught her lips in another short kiss before she pulled away completely. "Okay then, but hurry up." He said as she jumped off him. "I need to sort myself out." He mumbled sitting up slightly, his prominent erection straining against his tight jeans.

"I promise, as soon as we get in to your place, I will return the favour." She promised and put her hands on either one of his cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss. "Unless you want me sort out that big guy..." She pointed down to his erection. "…now. I know plenty other ways to take care of it. Or we could wait until we get back to your place and just get straight to the main event?" She asked him, figuring if he wanted to do something now, they could probably get away with it.

"Okay then." Finn smiled being pulled up for yet another kiss. His erection wasn't too bad, it was just slightly uncomfortable, nothing picture dead puppies couldn't handle. He could totally wait until they were back at his place, without the interruption of weird ex-boyfriends. "I think I can wait." He said sitting up. "I mean we don't want to get interrupted by any other crazy ex-boyfriends do we?" He said smiling slightly.

Rachel laughed at his words and kissed both his cheeks once. "No, we do not. I'm hoping though, that the rest of them aren't that crazy." She said, burying her face in his shoulder for a minute. "I can't wait to snuggle in bed with you every night for a while." She mumbled into his shoulder before turning her head to place a short kiss on his neck. "Now, let's go. You're not the only one feeling uncomfortable between the legs." She said and hopped off of him to grab her bag.

Finn smiled up at her as she kissed both of his cheeks. "Well, I'm not _that _crazy." He said, chuckling slightly at his own words. He ran his hands along her back as she buried her face into his neck. "It's going to be amazing." He said as she sat up. "Alright then, you have everything you need?"

"You're not an ex though and as far as I'm concerned, you're never going to be. I'm keeping you forever." She said to him as she zipped up her bag. She glanced around her room one last time and then nodded her head. "I think so. If I forget anything, we can just come back and pick it up one of the days."

"You're going to keep my rotting corpse then?" He chuckled, as he walked over to her. He picked up her bag and slung it over his shoulder, before looking around the room himself. "You sure?" He asked as he took her hands in his own. He pressed a kiss to her cheek before walking out the room with her.

"Positive." Rachel smiled as she followed him out of the room, closing the bedroom door behind her and walking down the stairs ahead of Finn, checking outside the door for Jesse before she stepped out and walked towards Finn's car that was parked across the road from her house. "I love this Audi." She said as they reached his black Audi. "And you look extremely sexy inside of it, driving it."

"Let's go then" He smiled as he followed her out the room and down the stairs, checking her ass out the entire way, he could feel his trousers getting tighter so he quickly looked away and blushed slightly. He followed her out the house and locked the door behind himself before walking to his car. "I look sexy while driving a car?" He said, raising his eyebrows as he got in and turned on the engine.

Rachel just nodded and shrugged, getting in to her side of the car. "Extremely." She admitted and grabbed his sunglasses. "Especially when you wear these." She added and leaned over putting them on him and kissing his lips. She pulled back and leaned against the window looking over at him, "Thank god you don't live to far away." She breathed out, licking her lips. "How did I survive all this time without just attacking you?"

Finn laughed as Rachel put the sunglasses on his face. He looked over at her and winked before pulling away from the curb and heading in the direction to his house. He drove along slowly as they neared a queue of traffic, "Damn traffic." He muttered, of course this would happen when he really wanted to get home especially when she was practically teasing him in the next seat. He glanced over at her before turning back to face the road.

As they started driving, Rachel moved her hand over and onto Finn's thigh. She began moving her hand up and down it slowly, brushing her hand gently over the bulge in his trousers every now and then. She loved teasing him and now was the perfect opportunity to do so. When they stopped at traffic, she sighed, he wasn't the only one that just wanted to get home. "How long is this going to take?" She whined and rubbed her thighs together, trying to ease the tension building up between them at the thought of what they would be doing when they got home.

Finn felt her hand slide up his thigh; he gulped slowly and looked down at it as it brushed over the tent in his trousers. He didn't look over at her again; he would be getting himself even more worked up. "I don't know." He mumbled, staying focused on the road, when he glanced over at Rachel he smiled slightly seeing how worked up she already was. "You alright over there baby?" He teased lightly as he placed his hand on her thigh and dragged it up slowly to tease her the way she was teasing him seconds before.

Rachel looked down at his hand on her thigh and bit her lip. "Mhm." She nodded, watching as it moved up slowly. She turned her head then to look out the window and try distracting herself from the growing heat between her legs. When she finally had enough, she checked out the window seeing there was still a bit of traffic left and then turned back to Finn, grabbing his face between her hands and capturing his lips in hers. She knew they couldn't really do anything here but kissing would do for now, she just needed something to try and relieve some of the tension between her legs.

Finn felt slightly bolder when she looked down and bit on her lip. He slid his hand higher on her thigh and innocently looked out the window in front of him. He glanced over to Rachel when she stuck her head out of the window, "What are you doing?" He asked, smiling when she leant out further as he could take a good look at her ass. He grunted quietly when she came back in and grabbed his face, moulding their lips together. He groaned into the kiss and held onto her tightly in the cramp space they were in.

"This." Rachel mumbled against his lips in answer to his question. She kissed him heatedly and trailed her hand down his chest slowly, slipping it under his top to roam around his bare chest. "You're such a tease." She whispered to him, before kissing down his jawline and to his neck where she began sucking and nipping on the skin, aiming towards making another mark.

"I can see." Finn muttered when they separated for air. He smiled into the kiss when he felt Leas hand trail down his shirt and under it, feeling his chiselled chest. "I know I am, and you're not much better either." He said as she started sucking on his neck. Finn's hands ran over her back and gently slide round to cup her breast. Thank god he had black out windows.

"I don't tease." She mumbled into his neck, before sucking again. A low moan slipped passed her lips as he cupped her breast, she bit down gently on the skin of his neck and pulled back to admire the mark she had made, not far off from the other one. Not noticing the traffic beginning to move again, she moved her lips back up onto his and caught his lips in a deep kiss, her tongue sneakily sliding into his mouth.

Finn laughed when Lea mumbled into his neck. "Of course you don't." He whispered as he gently squeezed her breast, grinning at the other moan that escaped her lips. He winked at her when she pulled back; he bought a hand up to rub along his neck where she had obviously left a mark. He groaned slightly as she pulled him into a deep kiss, when he broke away he noticed the traffic moving again.

When they broke for air, Rachel jumped back into her seat properly at the sound of a beep behind them. She whined as she felt the growing ache between her legs and rubbed her thighs together. "I want to get back to your place!" She said, leaning her head back against the seat. "You, Mr Hudson, are irresistible. It's not every day I jump someone in the middle of traffic." She then said to him, turning her head to look over.

Finn turned to face the front and put the car into the right gear before following the steady pace of the traffic. He tried to think of stupid things that would sort his erection out while he drove, it was not working. "I'm going as fast as I can Rach." He said, praying that they would hurry up, he had needs and they really needed to get back to his place. "I'm a very lucky guy then." He said teasingly as he looked over at her quickly.

Rachel bit her lip as her eyes fell down to the very noticeable erection he was sporting. Her hand slowly made its way over and onto his thigh again, rubbing up and down dangerously close to the growing tent in his trousers. "And I'm a very lucky girl." She said, bringing her eyes back up to look at him. "Are your Puck and Artie going to be home? I don't mind if they are its just if they start talking to us, it's going to take longer to get you up and into that bedroom."

Finn inhaled sharply as he felt Rachel's hand begin to rub dangerously close to his erection. He tried to concentrate on his driving but her hand just kept getting closer and closer, he looked down quickly at her hand and smiled before looking back up at the road. "I don't think they are." He said, pulling on to the road his house was on. "If they are, then we'll just make out in front of them. That'll shut them up." He said with a grin as he parked the car in front of his house.

Rachel sighed in relief when they pulled up into his house. "Finally." She said and leaned over to give him a quick kiss before hopping out of the car and grabbing her bag. Once he was out too, she walked around to him and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together as she pulled him up towards the house, glancing around quickly to make sure Theo wasn't around or even any camera. "Walk quicker, old man." She teased.

Finn smiled as he switched the engine off, he laughed quietly at Leas remark and kissed her back softy before getting out the car and locking it behind him. He held onto Leas hand and pressed a light kiss to her visible neck before she started tugging him towards the house. "You're older than I am!" He teased back with a small smile. They reached the house and Finn quickly opened the door for Rachel, he then quickly followed her in, smiling as he shut the door behind them.

* * *

**Well, that's the end on that rather long drabble.**

**If you want any drabbles I'm going to try my hardest to write them but please send them to my tumblr completegleek14... you know the rest :P**

**Reviews are like chocolate, I need them to survive :)**


End file.
